<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Together by Poamzi48585</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594586">Finally Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585'>Poamzi48585</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom &amp; Jerry Kids, Tom &amp; Jerry Kids Show, Tom and Jerry Kids, Tom and Jerry Kids Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Requited Love, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cindy-Lou are finally together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Cat Jr. &amp; Cindy-Lou, Tom Cat Jr./Cindy-Lou</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a Tom and Cindy-Lou fanfiction. No lemon, (they are really young characters anyways so, it would be suspicious) no cussing, just a random romance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days later after Cindy-Lou went out with her "boyfriend", Gaylord, she actually had feelings for Tom but she didn't let anyone know.</p><p>"Tommy... I am so sorry... Gaylord was harsh to me... I thought i would have perfect life with him..." Cindy-Lou thought.</p><p>Flashback:</p><p>
  <i> "Yo, Cindy-Lou! Why are you so sad?" Gaylord asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, nothing... It's just..." Cindy-Lou said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hmm, what is it? Spit it out, lady, you're not a deaf or mute animal that can't talk." Gaylord said, rudely.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cindy-Lou went from being sad to angry.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Huh?" Gaylord was confused.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're horrible! Do you have any idea what did you just say?!" Cindy-Lou said, angrily.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What the... I thought you loved me?!" Gaylord said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Pfft, not after you said that!" Cindy-Lou said, and turned her head.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You must love me back! I will break-up with you and find some another girl if you don't!" Gaylord said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Like i care! Either way, i have feelings for my Tommy!" Cindy-Lou said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"...That loser? Wow, Cindy-Lou, you are a pathetic girl. I thought i was everything you wanted." Gaylord said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Well, it seems like it's the opposite. You're everything i DIDN'T want. First, you were being rude telling me to spit it out and telling me that i'm not a deaf or mute animal that can't talk, second, you're insulting my Tommy, who has gone through some tough stuff! How can you be like this?!" Cindy-Lou said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Excuse me, Cindy-Lou?! You must not talk like that to me, i'm your boyfriend!" Gaylord said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Not anymore!" Cindy-Lou said, running away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"...Why..." Gaylord said.<br/>
</i>
</p><p>"But Tommy was always kind and cute, even if i did reject him, he still didn't give up and tried to get someone else to be his girlfriend, but sadly, the world hates Tommy. However, i don't. I love Tommy. This time, i will be the one to make him happy." Cindy-Lou said.</p><p>At Tom's house, Tom was alone watching a TV show about how to catch mice.</p><p>"Ugh, nothing ever works." Tom said, angrily.</p><p>Tom heard a knock and quickly went to the door.</p><p>"Who is it?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Someone you love." Cindy-Lou said.</p><p>"...Alright... That voice is familiar. Umm, do i know you?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Tommy." Cindy-Lou laughed.</p><p>"Cindy-Lou?" Tom got surprised.</p><p>"Yes, it's me!" Cindy-Lou said.</p><p>"I thought you didn't love me? Why did you come?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Open the door and i'll tell you everything." Cindy-Lou said.</p><p>Tom opened the door and saw happy Cindy-Lou.</p><p>"I missed you, Tommy!" Cindy-Lou hugged him.</p><p>"Me too... But why did you come to my house?" Tom asked.</p><p>Cindy-Lou freed him.</p><p>"Well, Tommy, i wanted to tell you something..." Cindy-Lou said.</p><p>"Yes?" Tom said.</p><p>"Tommy, i still have feelings for you... I am so sorry. You were trying to make me love you back with lots of effort, and i rejected you in the end, and i think you had it rough... I love you, Tommy. Do you love me back?" Cindy-Lou said, with a sad face, hoping Tom doesn't hate her.</p><p>After a minute of silence...</p><p>"Yes." Tom responded.</p><p>"You do?" Cindy-Lou's eyes widened.</p><p>"I do. I love you, Cindy-Lou. But i always thought i was unworthy, stupid and useless..." Tom said with a sad face.</p><p>"You are the opposite, Tommy... Don't worry! It's alright!" Cindy-Lou said.</p><p>"T-Thanks. Do you want to go on a date?" Tom asked.</p><p>"Oh, i'd love to, Tommy!" Cindy-Lou said, excited.</p><p>Later...</p><p>Tom and Cindy-Lou went to some nice city where there were lots of animals and humans around, but no one picked a fight or insulted them so, it was alright. The city was full of kind animals and humans anyway.</p><p>"This is a perfect place for a date, Tommy!" Cindy-Lou said.</p><p>"I am glad you like it." Tom said, with a happy face.</p><p>Lieutenant Lucy was watching them, and she smiled.</p><p>"Thomas has a girlfriend, huh. Well, i guess, i'm happy for him, but i didn't think he'd appear here..." Lucy thought.</p><p>A lot of cats, dogs, etc were happy in this city, there weren't a lot of arguments or fights.</p><p>For one night, Tom and Cindy-Lou went happily on a date. The two are a happy couple now, much to Tom's happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>